Boys just to wanna have fun
by T-Annita
Summary: Los chicos solo deseaban algo de diversión, ¿que podía salir mal? Respuesta a un reto de Kany
**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail** es de **Hiro Mashima** , y **Hiro Mashima** me pertenece. De acuerdo, eso último es mentira. **Red Bull** no se a quien le pertenezca, pero a mi no llegan las ganancias.

* * *

 _+o+_

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

 **Boys just to wanna have fun**

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

* * *

―¡Si las chicas pueden, nosotros también!―clamó Natsu Dragneel a sus compañeros.

―¡Aye!―respondieron todos con equipaje en mano.

Y con aquel grito cargado de testosterona y reproche hacia la población femenina del gremio, los chicos de Faity Tail salieron a disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones solo para machos. Aquello era en venganza por haberles dejado para irse a la playa solas, porque según ellas, querían descansar sabiendo que no tendrían que pagar una cuenta monumental por desastres provocados.

¡Ja! ¿Qué se creían? Sí, puede que ellos como machos que se respetan tuvieran que demostrar su hombría de vez en cuando, y que en medio de sus demostraciones se vieran involucrados edificios, pueblos, trenes, ciudades, castillos, casas, el gremio… ¡Eso no era su culpa! Sino de todo lo que se interponía en su camino cuando "jugaban". Sí, jugar, a eso se le conoce como "juegos amistosos para demostrar que no eres un marica". Y si rodabas los ojos al escuchar eso, seguramente eras mujer. Además, como si ellas no causaran destrozos de vez en cuando.

Como fuera, ellos solo deseaban divertirse y vaya que lo harían. ¡Oh sí! Definitivamente, se divertirían…

―¿Quién fue él genio al que se le ocurrió venir a acampar en pleno julio?―gruñó un empapado Natsu secando sus ropas con su magia.

―¡Fuiste tú!―reprocharon los demás al Dragon Slayer de fuego.

Quizá el concepto de diversión no era el mismo para todos.

En vista de que los varones querían salir a disfrutar lejos de su ciudad, habían optado por el _Sunny Paradise Resort_ a pocos kilómetros de distancia de Fiore y que casualmente era conocido por ser el mejor de su clase, solo que no contaron con un pequeño e insignificante detalle: Dinero. Ninguno de los chicos tenía jewels suficientes, así que como era de esperarse, a ninguno le dejaron siquiera tocar la alfombra del lugar. Después de tan desastroso intento, optaron por ir a aquel sitio de aguas termales donde se habían hospedado la ultima vez, pero al reconocerles, tuvieron el mismo resultado.

Sin dinero y con un Makarov tacaño, Natsu sugirió una aventura campestre. Total, acampar no les costaría un centavo y entrar en contacto con la naturaleza seria excelente para demostrar su hombría.

―¡Como que no hay un baño!―exclamó un horrorizado Freed.

―Claro que sí hay―dijo Laxus, que en cuanto vio el suspiro aliviado de su amigo añadió: ―Roble o abedul. Tú escoges―dijo mientras arrojaba un rollo de papel higiénico mojado al horrorizado mago.

Y es que, como era de esperarse en Julio, el temporal de lluvias llegó a tiempo, provocando que sus planes para una fogata y una barbacoa al aire libre se fueran al caño. Empapados y con los ánimos por el suelo, se refugiaron en la primera cueva con la que se toparon. Fue así como nuestros queridos magos terminaron en una bodega de cerveza abandonada, de una tal marca Red Bull, misma que encontraron mientras huían, perdón, tachen lo último. Lugar que encontraron mientras corrían para resguardarse de la lluvia.

―¡Miren! ¡Red Bull te da alas!―grito un ebrio Happy mientras volaba gracias a la bebida ingerida. Lo cual no era cierto, Happy tenia la habilidad de volar gracias a que era un Exeed.

―¡Sí es cierto!¡Red Bull te da alas ―aunque claro, un borracho Makarov no se pondría a razonar eso ni aunque en su intento de volar su cara se topara de lleno con el piso.

Mientras tanto, en otro rincón de la bodega Bickslow, Macao y Gajeel discutían un tema de suma importancia.

―¡La mía es mas larga!―gritaron al unísono para después sacar su lengua al máximo de sus capacidades.

Lo que no sabían los magos, es que las barricas no contenían cerveza, sino que se trataba de una bebida energética sacada del mercado por sus extraños efectos secundarios. Pero bueno, los chicos solo querían divertirse, ¿Qué daño podía hacer?

―¡Compañeros! ―gritó un intoxicado Gray―¡Hay que desnudarnos!

En condiciones normales, todos habrían golpeado al mago de hielo por decir barbaridades, pero como ninguno estaba en sus cinco sentidos, decidieron que aquella era una maravillosa idea.

―¡Aye!―gritaron todos y obedientemente hicieron caso a Fullbuster.

―¡Esto es de hombres!

―¡Aye!

Lo que sucedió después nunca lo supieron las féminas de Fairy Taily.

* * *

+o+

Otra cosa crack que mi hermanita me obliga a postear. Pero buee... hace mil años que se lo debía y apenas cumplo. ¡Niña! No me mates, que tú sabes lo complicada que es mi vida y lo difícil que me la pone mi computadora. Tarde, pero sin sueño, xD

+o+

Puntos del reto:

*Fairy Tail

*600-700 palabras (como te encanta limitarme mujer ¬¬*)

*No personajes femeninos (tenia taaantos chistes con ellas)

*Happy ebrio

*Testosterona al por mayor

*Charla de chicos (no charlaron mucho, pero estuvo cargado de cosas masculinas XD)

*Mencionar dos veces ¡RED BULL TE DA ALAS!


End file.
